


Baby Jonas

by Casey_Can



Category: Joe Jonas - Fandom, Jonas Brothers, nick jonas - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Brothers, DNA test, F/M, Family Secrets, Infertility, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Can/pseuds/Casey_Can
Summary: When Nick and Priyanka discover the reason behind their infertility it's devastating but could there be an answer to their problem closer to home?Do secrets ever stay secrets?
Relationships: Priyanka Chopra/Nick Jonas, Sophie Turner/Joe jonas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'So Nick, when do you think you and Priyanka will join your brothers in parenthood?' Asked the interviewer.

'Well Pri and I are just enjoying each other just now, you know with us both working so hard it's just not been possible yet, but never say never' Nick said diplomatically.

'Can you imagine how cute they'd be, baby nickyanka's' joked Joe and the audience went aww.

After the interview was finished Nick stormed off the stage, into the dressing room and slammed the door.

'Woah, what's up with him?' Kevin asked Priyanka, walking towards the door to chastise him.

'Not just now. Just give him space' she replied, taking a deep breath and walking in to the room with her husband.

She closed the door softly and watched Nick pacing back and forth muttering under his breath.  
'Everyone's fucking obsessed with us having babies, I'm sick of it'

'Nick, calm down. They don't know, it's not their fault' said Pri with a sigh.

'Two and a half years we've been trying and nothing. Not even a scare, what's wrong with us?' He said throwing himself down on to the sofa and putting his head in his hands.

'Nick, I know we said we'll leave it down to God to decide but is it maybe time to see a doctor? Maybe I've just left it too late' she said.

A week later Nick and Pri went to see a fertility specialist, neither one of them had discussed the issues with anyone else before and it wasn't an easy appointment but the doctor reassured them that chances were high that there was nothing wrong. To make sure the doctor ran tests on both of them to determine if there were any issues.

Friday nights were Jonas family nights and everyone had arrived at Denise and Paul's: Joe was there with Sophie and Willa, Kevin and Dani had Alena and Valentina, Nick and Priyanka. and even Frankie had his girlfriend Eve there. They all sat around the dinner table digging into the piles of delicious food.

'So son, how's life treating you?' asked Nicks dad.

'Fine' he replied sullenly.

'Are you sure? You don't seem fine?' He pushed.

'I wish everyone would just keep their noses out of my feelings. I'm great, delighted, ecstatic. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I only just found out today that there's almost zero chance of my wife and I conceiving a baby and it's all my fault so why wouldn't I be fine' Nick shouted, standing up from the table and running out of the room. Priyanka stood to follow him, tears clearly filling her eyes.

'It's ok Pri, let me talk to him' said Denise rubbing her back.

Denise found Nick in back yard, without saying a word she wrapped her clearly devastated son up in her arms. Eventually he took a deep breath.

'I thought it was her, all this time I thought it was her age and that's why it never happened for us but today the tests came back. It's me. My sperm have low motility or something but basically it means I can't give her a baby, you know how much we want kids mom and it's so cruel' he started to cry again.

'There's other ways son, a donor or IVF or adoption'

'It's not the same though is it. I'll always know it's not my child'

'Any how does Pri feel?'

'She says she's ok with it but mom how can she be? It's literally her dream to have kids and now she's got to choose between kids and me. Honestly I wouldn't blame her if she chooses to go'

'Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I will not hear you talk like that. Is there nothing they can do so you can have a biological child?'

'There's some procedure but it involves Priyanka having to inject stuff to make her ovulate and harvesting her eggs. It sounds so invasive'

'Talk to her, ask her if she wants to do it, don't just write it off'

'Why me though mom, Kevin had no problem and then Joe said he just looked at Soph and she got pregnant. So why can't I?'

'You know there's no answer to that sweetheart. You just have to have faith that it will happen in time. Now come on. Let's go back in, everyone will be worried'

'Ok' said Nick sighing.

Back at dinner everyone was so supportive of Nick and Pri, but Nick could see the look of pity in everyone's eyes and it killed him. Since their wedding night they'd been trying and he'd dreamed of coming to one of these dinners and telling everyone she was pregnant but it just never happened. Then Joe and Sophie announced their pregnancy and he watched her belly grow jealously. Pri had always been strong about it, her faith really carried her through but now it was breaking point for him.

On the car ride home Pri and Nick were quiet. Still trying to come to terms with the news they'd received that morning.  
'Nick, I want to do it. I want to try the procedure the doctor told us about' said Pri breaking the silence.

'Are you sure? It doesn't sound easy on you, whereas I just have to you know what in a cup'

'I'll try anything, you know how much this means to us both'

'Okay, then we'll give it a try' he smiled squeezing her hand. He still felt awful for putting her through this but it would all be worth it when they had their baby.

Over the next month Nick watched as Pri injected herself daily, he knew how it felt and it wasn't nice, but she never complained. He held her hand in the doctors office as her eggs were harvested and then again when the 3 fertilised embryos were implanted into her womb and then it was a 2 week waiting game before she could test.

'Do you think my boobs look bigger?' Asked Pri.

'They look perfect to me' Nick winked.

'Seriously, they feel better, I think it's a sign' she smiled optimistically. 'I felt sick this morning too'

'Let's hope it is a sign then' he said placing his hand protectively on her belly.

Two weeks later they sat in the clinic waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. They didn't want to get too far ahead of themselves but they'd discussed names and Pri was convinced that it had worked.

'I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Jonas, the test is negative' said the doctor bringing their world crashing down. He kept talking but Nick couldn't hear him. He was far too heartbroken. He felt like he'd put Pri through hell and all for nothing.

'We'll try again' Pri told the doctor. So three months down the line they tried again. This time they had two embryos implanted, but yet again it failed.

'One last try?' Pri asked Nick.

'Only if you feel like you can put yourself through this again?' He said fighting back tears.

The third and final attempt didn't work either and although it hurt to admit defeat, Nick and Pri decided enough was enough. The doctor told them that there was a 0.05% chance of it happening naturally so they decided to leave it down to fate. It sounded sensible in theory but neither Nick or Pri were truly happy. A baby was what they wanted more than anything and it began to drive a wedge between them. Pri became obsessed with finding ways to increase fertility and had Nick on so many supplements that he swore he rattled when he walked. She changed their diet so much that he took to getting Kevin and Joe to sneak him McDonalds in secret.

'Joe man, she's become a monster' he said with half a Big Mac hanging out his mouth 'She's paying out thousands of dollars to all these alternative therapists, I take pills morning, noon and night. We can't have sex except for in her fertile window and don't ask me the last time she went down on me. She doesn't want to 'waste any'. And she even checks up on me in the shower- if you get what I'm saying. I want this, I want this more than anything but a baby was meant to bring us closer together, now I feel like it's tearing us apart. I don't even know how to tell her but I'm ready to give up. I think she should leave me and find someone who can give her what she needs'

'What are you talking about? You loved her from the moment you met her and now you're ready to give up? Marriage means being there through the thick and thin for each other and if you can't have kids then it's something you need to deal with together. Not just throw the towel in. Are you sure you won't consider adoption or a sperm donor?' Joe suggested

'No, it's not right for us. I guess you're right. I need to have the talk with her'

'Nick and I have decided to stop trying' Pri confided in Sophie. Sophie threw her arms around her, not quite finding the words to say but knowing there was nothing right to say.

'I wish there was something we could do to help' She said eventually, with tears in her own eyes. 'What about if Joe were to donate his sperm? Then the baby would still be a Jonas?'

'Would Joe be happy to do that?' Asked Pri, seeing a glimmer of hope.

'I'm sure he would, I mean I'd have no issue with it, it's not like you'd need to actually do the dirty' she laughed.

Pri couldn't wait until Nick got home to put the idea to him, she was sure it was a solution to the whole problem.

'Are you out of your fucking mind? You want to have my brothers baby and call it mine?' He shouted.

'Sophie and I just thought...'

'No, Sophie and you didn't think, that's the issue. I can't be here with you tonight' he said picking up his keys and leaving her to it.

Pri sat alone in the dark living room. This was the home they'd bought and renovated so they could fill it with children. She'd dreamed of the laughter that they'd bring and the fun they'd have together as a family and now those dreams were gone. She'd just have to find a way to get over it by herself. She sat and drank a bottle of red wine to herself and hoped that the answer might be at the end. But it wasn't.

There was a buzz at the gate, she went to the intercom

'Hey, it's Joe, can I come in?'

'Sure' she said buzzing him in.

'So Nicks over at ours, he told me what happened. I'm sorry, I really did want to help. Sophie spoke to me and I'd agreed to donate when he turned up freaking out. Sophie's managed to calm him down though and he's just going to stay with us to give him time to cool down'

'Honestly Joe. I thought this was going to be the answer. We both wanted this so much but he just can't deal with the baby not being biologically his'

'What if he didn't know?' Said Joe.

'What do you mean?'

'What if he thought the baby was his but it wasn't' he continued.

'I'm not going to cheat on my husband' she said indignantly.

'That's not what I'm saying. What if we do the sperm thing in secret? Only you and I would know and he'd just think that you'd been lucky? But if you think it's a terrible idea then just pretend I didn't suggest it' Said Joe, looking directly at Pri waiting for a response.

'Okay' she said after a minute.

'Okay what? Forget it?'

'No I meant let's try it' she said.

'Okay' said Joe nodding, as the seriousness of what they'd just decided upon sank in.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

On the drive home Joe did start to wonder if what he'd just proposed to Pri was the right thing. It would mean a lifetime of lying to his brother, his best friend but at the same time he knew it would essentially be saving his marriage and eternal happiness. It was some trade off.

He walked in and sat with Nick and Sophie.

'How was she?' Asked Nick looking sheepish.

'She was okay. I sat with her for a bit, she'd polished off a bottle of wine so I wanted to make sure she was alright before I left her. She said that as much as she would love to have a baby, she loves you more and that's the most important thing so she wants you two to stop trying. If it happens then it happens but most of all she just wants to be with you' said Joe in the line's he and Pri has rehearsed.

'See I told you' said Sophie, 'It's going to take time but things will get back to how they were. You love each other more than anything, it's no secret'

Just then Willa's cried were heard over the monitor.

'I'll go' said Joe just about sprinting up to his little girl. She was his world and he was so happy that his brother might get to experience the love he felt for her.

'Daddy' she said reaching out to him, he picked her up and snuggled her in.

Downstairs Nick heard her say Daddy over the monitor, it made his heart hurt to know that he'd never have what Joe did.

Nick went home the next day and made peace with Pri, she seemed different somehow to him. It was like her decision not to try anymore had liberated her. He saw glimpses of the woman that he married, not just the woman who cried at a negative pregnancy test each month. It helped him to find his feet with the new reality. Their relationship started to blossom again.

It was early one Thursday morning that Joe received the message. He was supposed to be playing golf with his Dad, Nick and Kevin but Pri was ovulating so he cancelled saying he had a stomach ache. Sophie would be out all morning with Willa at baby classes so it would be ideal.

As soon as Sophie left he text Pri who told him Nick had also gone. Joe drove straight over and burst in the front door. Pri had to laugh at how serious he looked.

'So how do we do this?' He asked

'Well I've put a pot in the en-suite with a magazine' she blushed, 'then you go in and do your thing and when you're done I go in and do my bit' she explained.

Joe noddedand walked into Nick and Pri's bedroom, the photos of them together all over the walls. He knew he was doing the right thing. Wasn't he? It was too late to back out. He was in his brothers bathroom with his pants down. 5 minutes passed.

'Are you ok in there?' She asked

'Surprisingly this isn't as easy as I thought' he laughed uneasily.

'Ok, I'll stop hovering and pressurising you' she laughed nervously.

Joe tried his best, but still little Joey wouldn't perform. The magazine definitely wasn't helping. Then he remembered he had pictures of Sophie's boobs on his phone.

'It's in there Pri, I'll just see myself out' said Joe almost running out the door, embarrassed that his sister in law knew what he'd just been doing in her bathroom.

Pri walked in and picked up the container and looked at its contents and said a prayer. Then she did what she had to do. She then got rid of all the evidence and waited for Nick to come home, in bed with her legs up hoping that her dreams were coming true.

Nick came home in a great mood after golf, he'd won. As usual. And it was a double whammy because his wife was lying in bed wearing new lingerie waiting for him.

After they made love they lay there next to each other.

'That was so much better without all the pressure' Nick said, 'I'm just so glad we're ok, I've been thinking we should plan an amazing trip just the two of us so we can reconnect and try and heal together'

'That sounds amazing darling' was all she could say, her secret weighing on her mind already.

Joe also went home and waited for Sophie to put Willa down for her nap and then jumped on her.

'Joseph Jonas, I think you should have a stomachache more often' she laughed lying breathlessly next to him.

'Maybe I should' be laughed, pulling her close.

'You know Sophie, I couldn't be happier than I am with you and Willa' he sighed.

'And that feeling is mutual. You know I can't help but think how blessed we are with our daughter. She's just the image of you. I just can't even begin to imagine how it must be for Pri and Nick'

'Me either' he sighed.

Exactly two weeks later the alarm on Pri's phone reminded her it was time to take a pregnancy test, not that she really needed reminding, she'd been counting the days down. Nick was out at a meeting about a film role so she knew she had time before he came back. She took the foil packet and ripped it open as she had done so many times before and took the test. She laid it down next to the sink and waited for the time to be up. Those three minutes gave her so much time to think. She had feeling of hope that this may finally be her chance to be a mother, but at what cost to her marriage if Nick found out the truth. It was almost surreal when she saw the word 'pregnant' on the test.

As the news sunk in Pri found herself with a new dilemma, who should she tell first? Nick or Joe? She sat on the bathroom floor holding the test for so long that the choice was soon taken away from her, Nick burst in to tell her he'd got the role and all she could do was hold the test up in her shaky hand for him to see.

'Pri, are you, I mean are we pregnant?' He asked almost collapsing to the floor next to her.

'Yes, we are' she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

'After our wedding day, this is the best day of my life' he said through his tears, kissing her head. 'We're going to be the best parents this baby could ever wish for'

They decided since it was so early in the pregnancy that they would keep the news to themselves for the time being but Pri felt she owed it to Joe to tell him. It was Friday night dinner at Nick and Pri's this week so she would grab him and tell him then.

Neither Nick nor Pri were what you would call great chefs so she ordered in dinner for the whole family, and as usual Joe and Sophie were the last to arrive. Since everyone was seated it meant Pri wasn't able to tell him straight away but she could feel him looking at her. He knew the two weeks had just gone and he knew she'd already have tested.

'So what's new with everyone?' Asked Denise smiling.

'We weren't going to say anything yet, but we just found out today- I'm pregnant again!' announced Sophie.

'Oh my goodness, congratulations' shouted Denise, who caught herself from being too enthusiastic just to save Nick and Pri's feelings.

'Well actually, we also found out we're pregnant too' announced Nick, much to Priyanka's shock. She kicked him under the table for his loose lips.

'I'm sorry honey, I know we weren't going to say anything yet but I can't hold it in. I've never been happier in my whole life and it's all because of you' he beamed.

Everyone was up on their feet hugging and congratulating Nick, Pri, Joe and Sophie, but Pri could tell from Joes face that he was disappointed she hadn't told him herself.

Later on, Joe helped Pri to plate up the dessert.

'Why didn't you tell me first?' He whispered in a disgruntled manner.

'I was going to but you were late and I didn't want Nick to tell everyone yet anyway' she replied.

'I can't believe I'm going to have two babies born at the same time' he replied.

'Woah wait a minute, this baby belongs to me and Nick, remember we agreed?'

'I know, it's just crazy I guess' he shrugged.

'What are you two talking about?' Asked Sophie wrapping herself around Joe.

'Joe was just warning me about all the sleepless nights I've got to come' replied Pri with a fake smile.

'And let's hope for your sake that Nick's genes are better than Joe's when it comes to the dirty diapers because Willa seriously has issues' she laughed

'What can I say. She's perfect in almost every way' laughed Joe.

After everyone left Pri and Nick headed to bed. He insisted on speaking to her belly and wishing the baby inside a good night.

'You do know that the baby is minuscule right now, don't you' she laughed.

'I never thought we'd get this opportunity Pri so you'd better believe I'm grabbing it with both hands' he smiled.

'It's my dream come true' she admitted.

As the months went by Sophie and Pri spend so much more time together. Sharing the experience made it even better but sometimes it did make Pri slightly anxious that these baby cousins were also going to be secret half siblings.

Although he was still delighted to be a father, Nick was working hard on his new solo album. He insisted it was so it would be finished by the time baby arrived but it felt to Pri as if he was hardly around. When she'd imagined how the pregnancy would be, this wasn't it- missed meal times, late homecomings and he was constantly on his phone. It was so frustrating after they'd waited for long and this was likely to be their only chance.

One night it was 9pm and Nick still hadn't arrived home, despite promising he'd be back in time for dinner at 6. Pri was devastated, she'd really made an effort to dress up and make the place look nice, even though the pregnancy was exhausting her. She heard the door open and jumped to her feet, expecting Nick to walk in, but it was Joe.

'Hey Pri, is Nick here?' He asked

'No' she sighed.

'What's the matter?' He asked, and she told him the whole tale about Nick not being around as much as he should and how she felt so alone except from Sophie.

'I'll speak to him. He needs to be stepping up, becoming a father is a big responsibility that starts right now' Joe wasn't happy, at all.

'The baby's kicking Joe, do you want to feel?' Pri asked.

'If that's ok?' He said walking over and putting his hand on her belly. She watched his face as his eyes welled up with tears.

'I thought that this would be easy Pri, I thought I could tell myself this was Nick's baby and forget the truth but feeling the baby kick now, I don't know if I can'

'You'll just have to Joe. If this comes out then it will ruin both of our marriages. You just need to be content with being the best uncle that you can be' she replied.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Friday night dinner was at Joe and Sophie's this time. Sophie and Pri were both 29 weeks pregnant and absolutely blooming. Joe had insisted the ladies take a seat and told them expressly that they were not to lift a finger.

'Your son is an absolute gentleman' Sophie said to Denise and Paul. 'I honestly don't think I could do this without him'

'Talking is which, where's Nick?' Joe asked pointedly.

'I'll try and call him again' said Pri taking her phone out and dialling his number for the hundredth time. 'Straight to voicemail again. He must still be in the studio' she shrugged.

'Let's hope he can make it out of there in time for the birth' said Joe angrily.

'I think you should calm down a bit Joe, I'm sure when the time comes Nick will be right there by her side' Denise warned him.

'I wish I was as confident as you' he mumbled.

'Joseph, care to explain your issue with Nick?' Asked Paul.

'Well yeah, he's desperate to have a baby, so much so that it took over his life and now the wife who he loves more than anything is actually pregnant and he's missing in action. She deserves better. He needs to step up now and stop leaving her to go through this on her own. If he doesn't start soon then I'm going to tell him myself ' Joe seethed.

'You don't need to tell me, I already heard you' said Nick stepping into the kitchen.

'Good, then maybe you can sort your shit out and put your wife and unborn child first for a change' Joe raged, walking towards Nick, pointing at him.

'So what, you're my wife's protector now are you?' Nick retaliated, getting in Joes face.

'Calm down boys, that's enough' shouted Paul, positioning himself between the two while Kevin tried to pull Joe back, who shouted 'She deserves a shit load better than you!'

'Pri, we're leaving' said Nick.

'I'm staying' she said.

'I said we're leaving' Nick repeated.

'And I said I'm staying' Pri stood firm.

'Fine' shouted Nick walking out of the house. Whilst Kevin and Paul took Joe to one side to calm him down.

'What the hell is his problem?' Asked Dani.

'I've honestly got no idea, he's so up and down all the time. I really thought he'd be so much more hands on but as if he couldn't care less sometimes and that's the times when he's actually there. This is not how it was meant to be. This is not how I imagined it at all' Pri confessed tearfully.

Everything settled down and they enjoyed dinner and once Pri could barely stay awake any longer she drove home, ready to face Nick, but he wasn't there. The lights were on as they ran on timers but his car was nowhere to be seen. Pri went to her bed, alone again.

When she woke he still wasn't back. He must be in some mood she thought. She didn't have too much time to dwell on it though as she had a tv appearance that morning. She was going to be talking about her pregnancy and how wonderful Nick was. What a joke. The car picked her up and took her to the studios where hair, make up and wardrobe worked their magic on her. Looking in the full length mirror she was pleased with what she saw, she looked more human than she had in a while. She snapped a selfie and posted it online, proudly showing off her bump. Nick wasn't going to ruin her pregnancy for her she vowed.

Nick got home just in time to turn the tv on and watch his wife discussing how happy she was and how much she loved being pregnant. The alcohol from last night was still coursing through his veins and he looked at her and sneered. She'd been his world, he'd loved her endlessly so why did he have this nagging doubt that the baby she was carrying wasn't his. He'd told himself miracles happen but those test results were pretty conclusive- 0.05% chance of conception. It just didn't sit right with him at all but for so long as the baby was potentially his he knew he had to step up his game. Right now though, he needed to sleep off the tequila.

The sound of her heels resonated around the house as she bounded in, energised by the sight of his car in the driveway.

'Nick wake up' Pri ordered

'What' groaned the poor excuse for a human being on the sofa in front of her.

'This' she said showing him her phone.

'What is it?' He grumped.

'Oh just pictures of you from last night, al over the internet showing you absolutely drunk out of your mind kissing another woman. Your hands are all over her body you asshole and I was here all by myself again. I just don't get you at all. I thought you wanted this baby as much as me and now you're like a bloody stranger' she broke down

'I've tried to be happy, I really have, of course I wanted the baby. I desperately wanted a baby but I just don't believe that it's mine. It's virtually impossible, you must have slept with someone else'

'Are you for real? I've never once even kissed anyone else, unlike you! I'm going to Sophie's' she said grabbing her keys and leaving again.

When Pri pulled into Sophie's drive she saw her car wasn't there, but Joe's was. She was about to turn around when he opened the front door and waved to her to come in. She took a deep breath and walked in. She'd been avoiding Joe since the comments he'd made before but Pri really needed a shoulder to cry on right now.

'Pri come in, I'll get you some tea. Sophie has some herbal pregnancy stuff' he said putting his arm around her.

'Have you see the photos?' she asked him.

'I have and I have to say I'm actually really surprised and so unbelievably disappointed in him. I don't get where his head is at right now at all. This was supposed to be his dream' he shook his head and handed her the cup.

'He said he thinks I've slept with someone else and that he doesn't think the baby's his' she sighed.

'Pri, What if he asks for a DNA test? Then he'll know. What will you tell him?' Said Joe starting to panic

'I just need to convince him the baby is his. I can't even think about a DNA'

Joe's mind was already ticking over on overtime.

'What if because we're related the DNA says the baby is a close relative but not his son. Then he'll know and Sophie will go crazy because I didn't tell her. Fuck Pri. It wasn't meant to end up like this' he said slamming his hands down on the counter.

'You think I don't know that? You think I don't feel the same. I'm so happy to be a mother, to have my own baby but I'm starting to think I should have left him and done this by myself. I pretty much am anyway' Pri confided.

Sophie walked in and interrupted the conversation. 'I've literally never been so pissed off with your brother Joe. He's really made a fool of himself'

Pri returned home that night, despite not really wanting to. She knew that she had to regain Nicks trust and make him believe that the baby was his to avoid a DNA test. He made her feel sick knowing that he had cheated on her but she knew she had to hold it together.

'If you tell me it was only a kiss and a grope then I can forgive you but you need to get the idea that this baby isn't yours out of your head. I don't even know where this has all come from'

'I don't either. I wish I did it's just a gut feeling and I've tried to shake it because I do trust you but I just can't somehow fully believe that the baby is mine. I promise I'll do my best to be a better man though. I love you Pri and I'll be here for you and the baby'

'And the woman, what happened with her'

'A kiss and a grope, nothing else. I swear. It was the tequila, it wasn't me. I promise. And I'm so so sorry' he apologised.

'Well I need actions not words Nick, okay. I have the doctor tomorrow. Will you come with me?'

'Yes of course. Why don't I take a few days off from the studio and we can spend some quality time together' he offered.

'Best idea you've had in a long time' she smiled.

At the doctors office he performed a 4d sonogram showing us the baby's face and all its features. From fingers to toes.

'Now would you like to know the gender, because if not you'd better look away now' laughed the doctor.

'Can we find out?' Asked Nick and Pri nodded. She'd wanted it to be a surprise at the birth but Nick genuinely seemed excited to know.

'Congratulations, you have a little boy Mr and Mrs Jonas' he smiled.

'A boy?' Repeated Nick

'We have a son' I reassured him.

I'm the car he was beaming from ear to ear.

'You do realise this is the first Jonas boy of his generation. He's going to be the one to carry the name on' he babbled away excitedly. 'I'll need to call Joe and tell him' he said already pressing his number on speedial before I could stop him.

'Hey Joe, we just were at the doctors and guess what, it's a boy!' He all but shouted down the phone.

'Congratulations man! Sophie and I just found out we're having another girl' he said sounding slightly disappointed

'I'm sorry I was an asshole. You were right. It's time for me to man up' Nick apologised to Joe.

'I seriously think that's the first time in history you've ever apologised to me and admitted I'm right' laughed Joe.

Pri felt a sense of relief. He sounded like he really was coming round to it all.

The next few months flew by in one respect but dragged by in another. The third trimester is evil. Swollen ankles, aches and pains and the inability to sleep for sciatica. Pri felt anything but glowing and Sophie was the same. At least Pri didn't have a crazy toddler sipping around the house to deal with as well.

As the due date of the two Jonas babies approached Nick desperately tried to wrap up his album and that morning he promised that he would be finished that day a week ahead of the due date itself. Pri waved him off to the studio and headed over to Sophie's as usual so they could sit and moan about how hard life was with a baby on board.

Their morning was going just as planned. They'd been moaning for a good hour while Joe played with Willa and laughed at their complaints when Pri's face changed.

'Are you ok?' Asked Sophie

'I think my waters just broke' said Pri in shock.

'I'll phone Nick' said Joe looking concerned.

'Damned answerphone' he said a minute later putting slamming his phone down.

'You'll need to take her to the hospital then Joe' said Sophie, 'she can't go alone. I'll keep calling Nick. Just keep your phone with you in case our baby decides to come too' she laughed.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Pri put the puppy pads she'd had in the trunk for emergencies like these on the passenger seat and Joe jumped in the drivers side.

'Are you ready to have a baby?' Joe asked tentatively.  
'Yes, I guess I've been ready for a long time' Pri replied and Joe started the ten minute drive to the hospital.   
'Ooooh' she groaned  
'Your supposed to time them now' he said handing her his phone on a contraction counter app.   
'I didn't think it would hurt this much' Pri panted  
'You've got this, you're one of the strongest women I know' he said holding her hand.  
'Thank you for giving me this chance to be a mother Joe. I'll never be able to repay you' she squeezed his hand.   
'Just let me be the best uncle and that's all the repayment I need' he smiled, not entirely convinced himself. 

By the time they entered the delivery room Nick still hadn't responded to any of Joe's messages so Joe offered to stay with Pri. Which she jumped at. Her contractions were coming thick and fast. The doctor told Pri that she was going to have a quick labour and there was no time for epidurals.  
'Where's my brother?' Muttered Joe  
'I don't care right now' screamed Pri, mid-contraction.   
'Okay Mrs Jonas' explained the Doctor' it's time to push. Daddy, do you want to be up holding mummy's hand or down watching baby be born' she was assuming Joe was the father. 

'I'm actually the uncle, his dads held up. but if it's ok with Pri, I'd like to see baby being born' he asked.

Pri nodded her head to tell him it was ok. 

'You can always film the birth for Daddy' suggested the doctor and Joe took his phone out, his hands shaking with emotion. As her next contraction started he pressed the record button as everyone told Pri to push.   
'Come on Pri, you've got this' Joe encouraged her. On the next contraction he saw the baby's head crowning. 'I can see the head' he shouted excitedly. Pri pushed and pushed until the cry of her newborn son filled the room. Joe switched his camera off and hugged Pri.   
'You were amazing' he told her, looking at the little boy lying on her chest.   
'Thank you for staying with me, I couldn't do it without you' she replied, meaning it in every way possible.   
'Can I hold him?' Joe asked with a tear in his eye. This really wasn't how he'd imagined this to be. 

The nurse wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him to Joe, who proceeded to burst into tears.   
'Aww what a lovely uncle you are' said the nurse.   
Pri saw it in Joe's eyes, that wasn't the love of an uncle. They were both in far deeper than they'd imagined.   
'Pri, can you take a picture for me?' Asked Joe, handing her his phone.  
'Sure' she said, knowing exactly why he wanted the picture. As she pressed the button Nick burst in, 'oh my god I'm so sorry Pri, I just got Joe's message. Can I hold him?' He asked Joe.  
Pri saw the pain in Joe's eyes as he handed him over to Nick. 

Nick was oblivious and kept repeating  
'I've got a son. I can't believe it. I've got a son'   
'I'll leave you guys to it' said Joe, kissing the baby on the head for the last time.   
'So what are we going to call this little guy? Asked Nick handing him back to Pri, but when she looked at his face all she could see was Joe staring back at her. 

'What about Joseph as his middle name since he was here when he was born?' She suggested.   
'Okay but what about Matthew as his first name? In the book it said it means gift from God and he really is' said Nick, clearly besotted with his son.   
'Matthew Joseph Jonas' she repeated, it sounded like a good strong name and right now she was exhausted and would answer to anything.

A week later on her due date Sophie gave birth to a daughter which her and Joe named Grace. Grace and Matthew looked identical, except Matthew had slightly darker skin because of his Indian genes. Joe constantly watched him but since the hospital had almost completely avoided holding him. It was like he knew if he held him, he'd never want to give him back.

'Oh my gosh, they could be twins' gasped Denise the first time she saw them side by side.   
'The Jonas genes are strong' laughed Nick. Since Matthews arrival, Nick had really stepped up and was there for Pri and the baby. She saw the husband that she'd missed during her pregnancy coming back. It was hard to forgive him but she had to for the sake of her family. 

She thought everything was back to normal until one day she was looking for something and found an envelope containing a DNA test amongst Nicks belongings. The panic started to rise. This would mean he'd find out about the baby not being his and after everything was going so much better, that was the last thing she wanted to happen. It also worried her that he'd find out who the real father was. 

Pri called Joe quietly.   
'He's got a DNA test kit but I've got an idea' she explained. 'If you do a swab then I can swap it out for Nicks and the test results will say he's the father' 

'Are you serious? That sounds hella risky' Joe replied.

'What's the alternative? You tell me? Or will we just tell him. Surprise Joe's his real father!' She snapped.

'Okay, we'll go with your idea' he relented. 

Pri met Joe in a car park.  
'Can I hold Matthew?' He asked, getting in the back seat of the car next to him.   
'Of course you can' Pri smiled as Joe unbuckled his car seat.   
'He's getting so big, he's way bigger than his sister. I mean cousin' he said correcting his mistake quickly.  
'I've got the swab here' she said, and Joe leaned forward and opened his mouth. She swabbed him and put it in the envelope next to Matthews one. 

'What I've done is I've prepared a whole envelope and when Nick does his, i'll swap the envelopes and he'll never know' she explained. 

'Ok' he nodded then after a short pause he began 'Honestly I didn't know lying to Nick would be so hard. I only ever did this so he would be a father and now I look at Matthew and all I can see is myself and I love him so much but the fact I can't be with him every day like Willa and Grace is torturing me. I've lied to Sophie, we've lied to everyone and it's such a weight on my shoulders' 

'No one will ever know Joe' she sighed.

'I know Pri and that's bad enough' he replied putting Matthew back in his seat and leaving him with a kiss on the head. 

Pri was finding it easier to lie to Nick, she had her baby that was what mattered most to her at that time. All she had to do now was to watch for him taking the test and make sure she swapped the envelopes in time. It didn't take long, only a couple of days later she found the envelope with the samples inside ready to be mailed and swapped them over. She took the original envelope and destroyed it so it would never be found. As far as she was concerned that was it, the DNA would come back as conclusive proof that the paternal DNA supplied matched Matthew's. She sighed a sigh of relief. 

A few days later Nick shouted to her-   
'Pri honey, can you come in here for a moment' and she walked in the house to see him holding an envelope marked DNA test results. Pri put her acting to good use. 

'So you did do a DNA test then? Are you satisfied now?' She asked as if she knew nothing about it. 

'Well yes and no, you see it has confirmed one thing for me' he said throwing the letter down in front of her. 'I'm not his father but it doesn't tell me which of my brothers actually is' he shouted.

Her jaw dropped. This meant either she'd burned the wrong envelope or Nick actually was Matthews father. 

'The test must be faulty, take another one' she said hysterically. 

'What's the point. So which of my brothers is it or do I just need to start calling them? How could you? How could you sleep with my brother?'

'I have honestly never slept with your brother, I swear on Matthews life Nick, the test is wrong' she begged but he wouldn't listen. He was already on the phone.

'Kevin, it's Nick. Have you slept with Pri?   
No?  
Good!' He hung up.

'Joe next and unless you're sick in the head and slept with Frankie it must be him' he ranted. 

'Joe, its Nick. When did you sleep with Pri?  
You haven't?   
So the DNA test in my hand that tells me I'm my alleged sons uncle rather than father is wrong?  
Yes I'm holding it in my hand now. It says the child is my nephew and not my son.  
Joe? Joe? Are you there?  
I swear if you slept with my wife I will kill you and what will Sophie say?' Nick hung up.

Nick was growing more and more angry and Pri didn't know what to do for the best. 

'Nick please, I'm begging you, I didn't sleep with anyone else let alone your brothers. Let's just go to the doctors and have another test done in person please. I'll call them now and we can go straight away' she pleaded with him.

'One more test at the doctors and I swear Pri if this says he's not my son then I don't want to see either of you ever again' he shouted. 

The doctor saw them that afternoon and took the tests promising the results in the next 24-48 hours. Pri and Nick barely spoke at all so she took the opportunity to take Matthew a walk and call Joe. 

'Joe?' She said.  
'Yeah' came the reply  
'Are you ok?' She asked   
'I'm just working my way up to telling Sophie and I'm pretty sure when she finds out she'll kick me out so no, not really. I thought you were going to switch the tests?' Joe sounded so down.   
'I did, that's the thing so it means that Nick must be his father'   
'For real?' He said peeking up.   
'We've just had another DNA done by the doctor so don't make any moves until it's back ok?'   
'Ok. I don't even know whose baby I want him to be now. Does that sound normal?' Asked joe sounding confused.  
'Joe, none of this is normal is it?'   
'Pri, I'm glad you got your baby but I'm just worried about what it's going to cost my family' Joe confided.   
'I know. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything ok. Take care of yourself' she said. 

24 hours came and went, no results. It was just over 38 hours after the test that the call came in with the results and Nick asked for them to be read over the phone. He put it on speaker so we both could hear.

'This test states to a 99.9% degree of accuracy that you Nicholas Jonas are the biological father of baby Matthew' he read out. Neither Nick nor Pri could speak or move. It was a miracle that they remembered how to breathe in that moment. She was out of the woods. She just had to tell Joe. 

Pri slipped away to the bathroom and phoned Joe. 'I'm sorry, he's Nick's' she said quietly.   
'Okay, thanks' came the reply and then he hung up. She knew that she had done damage to her relationship with Joe forever but for the time being she couldn't be happier that Nick and her had their own, beautiful baby boy.


End file.
